Three states
by LG Dragon
Summary: Every thing has three states of matter gas, liquid, and solid. Magic is no excuses. Highly advances/powerful/smart Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

:(

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue

Chapter 1 The Theory

A 7 year old boy sat on the ground and looked at three substance in three glass jars or at least a substance in its three different states of matter. Gas, liquid, and solid the three states of matter. As he looked on the substance in its gas state churned around expanding in and out, forming different shapes as if alive. The one with the substance in its liquid state swirled around and around, spinning over and over. The last glass jar on the other hand sat a lump of pure black of something as if it was sucking in the light all around it.

The boy turned away and looked at the books around him and sigh. He was alone with only books to comforter him. He looked back at the jars and wonder how was he suppose to creat more of these thing as the substance in its gas and liquid form was both hard to catch and contained. While it's solid form was just hard to creat as it took much more energy to created it then when he created the substance in its gas and liquid state.

Oh then their was that fact, how did he created this stuff anyway. That fact that he can defied the laws of physics. Then agine the laws of physics were changing every day due to new discovers. So was this one of those times and was he the only one who could do this?

Well I guess its time to go and buy some food and heal who I can. He got up and went to a bag turned around and picked up some herbs and bandages. He turned towards the mouth of the cave he lived in since his "family" kicked out of their house a year ago. He began his 2 mile walk towards the city. Once he reached the city he went to abounded part of town and looked for any one who need help. As he walked down the street he herd a "uuuuhhhhggg". He looked for the source and found a man who looked like he took a beating.

"Sir do you need help?"

"Yes?"

"Okay hold still then." He moved the man over on to his back and saw three stab wounds in his stomach. With out hestion he took out a clean jar of water and rag and washed out the wounds, then applied some herbal medicine to the wounds. Then taking out some clean bandages he wrapped them around the mans wounds. He felt the man grab his arm and say.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Hey kid what's your name."

"My name sir is Harry."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

:(

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

A figure bounded through the woods like a deer. This figure if you were to see it, you would see it has wearing a strange type of black and dark gray armor, with strange red glowing ruins and lines flowing across it. It helmet was nearly completely black and smooth, except for the red, T shaped visor. It suddenly stop from a break-neck speed to a stop with in a few seconds. It looked around as of aware of it being followed.

SNAP

The figure wiped its head around looking for the source of the noise. One of the arms slowly reached for its back and pulled off a 1 meter box that expanded in its hand to from a gun looking weapon. But unlike a normal gun that has a barrel, this weapon had a 2cm slit a the front of in instead and instead of the normal switches or buttons any at other gun had, this weapon had more of the strange ruins and lines. But instead of glowing red, these instead had a purple glow about the.

CRACK. SNAP

The figure began to crouch looking for what was following it. The barrel Barrel began to hum and glow a sickly green color. The figure waited a few seconds before…

.ZAP

The figure had jump a good 3 meters into the air while firing 3 shots into 3 separate directions. Three men who had once been hiding in the bushes fell out of them as one glowing and steaming hole was burned through their body's. As this happen 17 other men with skull masks who had been in hiding run out of their hiding places and raising their arms. In each arm held a stick. Each stick was lite up a different color as the men shouted different things in some thing that sounded like Latin.

When the figure returned to the ground it jumped behind a tree just before a dozen and a half glowing light pass by and over were it had once be standing. The figure pecked over to see were the men had gone. In return a bolt of red light passed by its head. It in returned fire back at who every had shot at it. Six of its deadly green bolts of energy were shot from its weapon. Two hi the man it had a aim for while one had hit another man in his leg, while the other three completely missed.

Their was a sudden cry of pain from the one shot in the leg. The others watch as his leg down from the foot up to the need was burdened away till there was nothing but bone. During this time the figure had taken the time to pull a sphere of a dark grey metal from its waist and through it at a group of men. Dozens of purple, red, and harsh glowing yellow ruins lite up the sphere half way to the group.

THUD.

The group of men looked at the sphere before…

Beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP. BOOM.

The sphere explode into a ball of super heated melt and plasma. Anyone near or in the sphere was burn to ashes and/or shredded. The others had finally returned their attention on to the figure but were cut down before they could do any thing to stop it.

The figure look at the burning corpse and the men with smoking hole in their before reaching up and taking of its helmet to revile…to revile a small boy no older then ten. The boy had deep emerald green eyes and wild black hair. This boy also had a hard metal band around his forehead. The boy looked around him before looking at the sky which revealed to filled with stars on a dark blur background. The boy smiled

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
